


The Heroes of Olympus/The Kane Chronicles

by therandomkat



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therandomkat/pseuds/therandomkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a combination of "The Heroes of Olympus" by Rick Riordan and "The Kane Chronicles" (you guessed it), also by Rick Riordan. I'm not very sure where this story is going, yet. Perhaps I'll add in some new characters along the way. Who knows? This is a journey not just for you, but for me, as well. Gotta get the "creative juices" flowing!<br/>NOTE: I do NOT own any of these characters, settings, etc. All the credit goes to the ingenious mind of Rick Riordan.<br/>ALSO: I do NOT own the Internet meme mentioned in this chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heroes of Olympus/The Kane Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Please leave suggestions in the comments for the next chapter! I'll post chapter two on April 24th, or when I get three or more suggestions.

   Ever since the party started, Percy couldn't sleep a wink. 

   Shouts and ecstatic laughter echoed from the dining pavilion. Through the open window, a harpy flew by, (most likely Ella) covered from head-to-toe in bead necklaces. As she spread her crimson wings, she said gleefully, "Parties.  _Complete Idiot's Guide to Throwing a Great Party._ Page thirteen: 'Be sure to add music and color to create a lively environment.' Parties are good for harpies. Cheese is bad for harpies. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese."

    A mob of campers (most likely some of the Aphrodite cabin) walked past, gossiping over something about a new lipstick color (as if they didn't have enough already).

    Percy turned over in his bunk and covered his head with his pillow. _Why did I have to be sick,_ he thought,  _I could be out there, having fun with everyone._

    Maybe he had upset Apollo, and this was the price he had to pay. Maybe Apollo was like: "Ooh! It's Camp Half Blood's one-hundredth anniversary! Let's make Percy sick so he'll have to sit inside all day! Muahahaha!" Even though Percy wasn't a son of Ares, he had a way of making mythical beings angry and annoyed, particularly gods. His life was pretty summed-up in this: All-powerful being: "I want to kill you!" Percy: "Please take a number and sit in the waiting room." He almost thought that could be an Internet meme, or something. Not that he was scanning the Internet that often. Doing  _that_ would be like sending up a beacon to every monster:  _Here I am! Come kill me please!_

    A light breeze flew by (might've even been a  _ventus_ , who knows?), and caused the curtains in the cabin to rustle. It smelled of pine and flowers, and something like... _steak._

    Percy sprang up. 

 _I don't care what Will told me,_ he thought,  _I am_  not  _going to miss this, sick or not._  

    After pulling on some jeans and a T-shirt, he opened the cabin door.

    As if on queue, something, no, _someone_ , smacked right into him, spilling what looked like...punch... all over his fresh T-shirt. Son of Poseidon or not, he couldn't avoid getting soaked. The force of the impact was so hard, he was knocked roughly to the floor, the figure landing on top of him.

    "Oh my gosh!" a girl's voice exclaimed; the figure quickly hauling herself up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...I mean, I didn't think there was going to be anyone in here."  

     Percy clumsily pushed himself up and started wringing-out his shirt. Eyeing the girl, he almost mistook her for Annabeth. She had dirty-blondish hair and a startling face, but that was where the similarities ended. 

      The girl was about three inches shorter than him. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. Her incredibly round, almond-shaped eyes were a sweet, sky blue, but behind them echoed sharpness.

     Percy decided he would never want to be on her opposing side in battle.

     The girl's hair was dyed with streaks of bright purple, hanging loosely down her back. She wore a brown leather jacket that mysteriously was covered in huge claw marks, like a some savage lion-mutant went on a rampage. (Which, unfortunately, is very likely.) She was wearing a necklace unlike anything he had ever seen. It had a bright silver chain, as if it was solid moonlight condensed into a foot of thin metal. On the chain was a silver pendant, bearing a symbol that Percy had never seen before. She carried a staff, about a yard long. The staff, like her strange necklace, was glistening silver. It didn't look like much, but underestimating was the worst mistake you could ever make in a demigod's world. It could mean life or death.

    He took a cautious step back.

    The girl was chewing bubble gum, ever-so-often blowing a bright pink bubble that would change into different shapes and colors: a brown bear, a galloping white horse, a blooming yellow daisy; as it rose to the ceiling, and then popped into a glittering rainbow of confetti.

    "Let me guess..." Percy hesitated, still staring at the girl, "Hecate kid?"

    The girl looked bewildered, tilting her head in question, "Um...excuse me?" 

     Percy awkwardly stared at her until he thought his face must have looked like a cherry. He cleared his throat and forced a smile that was, most likely, a grimace. He offered his hand.

     "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

     The girl stared at his hand fearfully, as if it was on fire. (How ironic.) After a couple of seconds, she took it. Her grip was surprisingly confident and strong. She looked at him straight in the eye.

     "Sadie. Sadie Kane." The nervousness vanished from her face. Percy caught a hint of a foreign accent in her voice. English? British? He couldn't tell. He didn't notice he was still holding on to her hand, until she let go quickly. 

      Sadie's hands went up to paw at the silver pendant on her necklace.  _What symbol is that, anyway?_ thought Percy. It looked like an angel, or perhaps a miniature spoon that had magically grown wi-

      "Yo! Sadie! Let's go." a boy's voice abruptly called from outside, "You got the wrong cabin. The guest cabin's over here." 

      Sadie hesitated. She shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Ah, yeah, so..." She paused. "I'll see you...later...Percy. It was nice meeting you."

      She flashed him another glimpse of her vivid blue eyes, and after a small pause, she walked out. 

     After changing into a fresh shirt, Percy collapsed onto his bunk, staring at the wave pattern on the ceiling. There was something about that girl, something...different. He was no Annabeth, but he could usually read people pretty easily. She wasn't a Greek or a Roman; she certainly didn't know who Hecate was. Sadie definitely wasn't a mortal, like Rachel. (But, then, perhaps, Rachel wasn't quite a normal mortal, either.) She wasn't exactly a "newbie"; her eyes showed years of experiencing violence and monster-fighting, if that's what you could call it. Sadie's eyes reflected the eyes of the person he saw every time he looked into the mirror; full of pain, suffering, and years of hardship. But, who was she? Where did she come from? And: Was she possibly dangerous?

 

     

    

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this first chapter. This was my first work EVER, I mean EVER, on Archive of Our Own. I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE leave suggestions for the next chapter(s), but please, no critique! I will post the next chapter as soon as I get three suggestions. (Or, if there aren't any, I'll just post anyway. :P) Leave your suggestions in the comments of this last chapter! I'll be posting chapter two on April 24th.


End file.
